Участник:Laurent Nautilus/LNA
Laurent Nautilus Army (LNA) или Лорано-Наутиловская армия (ЛНА) — система парамилитарных парадных воинских формирований, являющиеся частью одного глобального арт-объекта, которая была (точнее, будет) сформирована Laurent'ом Nautilus'ом. Главная цель Лорано-Наутиловской армии — упразднение всех государств и установление анархии. Основные положения изложены в программном документе "Теология освобождения". Большое количество различных формирований, не подчиненных друг другу оправдывается тем, что военные формирования имеют тенденция предавать своих лидеров и участвовать в военных переворотах. Создавая много разных формирований, я добьюсь того, что, если кто-то и выступит против меня, то другое формирование подавит этих попытки. Радужная гвардия Laurent Nautilus Rainbow Guard (LNRG) или Радужная гвардия — отряд личных телохранителец Laurent'а Nautilus'а, состоящий из девушек с разноцветными волосами. Черные гусары Laurent Nautilus Black Hussars (LNBH) или Черные гусары — отряд гусаров, одетых в черные кожаные ментики. Черногорский отряд Laurent Nautilus Montenegrins (LNM) или Черногорский отряд — расчет почетного караула, состоящий из этнических черногорцев в их парадных национальных костюмах. Ангельский отряд Laurent Nautilus Angels (LNAg) или Ангельский отряд — отряд с деревянными стилизированными крыльями за спиной. Международный легион Laurent Nautilus International Legion (LNIL) или Международный легион — легион, состоящий из 197 человек, каждый из которых олицетворяет определенную страну, одет в соответствующую историческую униформу (которая отображает национальный колорит, как правило, XVIII - XIX вв.) и несет знамя с флагом своей Родины. В основном, выбирались исторические воины, соответствующие таким требованиям: необычность, экзотичность и малоизвестность. Предполагается, что именно этот легион будет нападать на парламенты разных стран и захватывать их, поскольку, формально, будет иметь на это право. Кроме того, должен сыграть фактор того, что если в Будапеште полицейские изобьют легионера-американца с флагом США, то Вашингтон может надавить на Венгрию. Разделить по полкам: Европейский полк, Азиатский полк, Африканский полк, Американский полк, Океанский полк. Легион Адама или Легион Смерти Легион Адама или Легион Смерти (сокр. LAd или LD) — легион, состоящий из солдат, одетых в разные исторические униформы, на которых была изображена адамова голова. Большинство из них собраны в книге "Death's Head, The History of the Military Skull & Crossbones Badge (The History of Uniform Book 1)" и тут. Многонациональный экзотический легион имени Иэна Хита Многонациональный экзотический легион имени Иэна Хита (сокр. MELIH). Все воины из книг Ian'a Heath'a от издательства Foundry, и не только его, где в качестве воинов изображены местные племена Южной Америки, Африки, Азии. Добавить еще вот этих: Although Indonesia itself is a republic, but we still have a sultanate that still exist and have a special status inside our territory, in appreciation for the sultan support during Indonesia war of independence. Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat Sultanate is the name and still maintain its military organization, although mostly for ceremonial purpose and guarding the sultan and the palace/keraton. The soldiers are divided into 10 Bregada/Bregodo : 1.Wirabraja 2. Ketanggung 3. Patangpuluh 4. Surakarsa 5. Dhaeng 6. Mantrijero 7. Nyutra 8. Jagakarya 9.Prawiratama 10. Bugis Легион любимых вымышленных героев Легион любимых вымышленных героев (сокр. LFFC) — формирование, состоящее из людей в аутентичной форме/доспехах с соответствующим оружием из моих любимых фильмов/мультфильмов/комиксов и т.д. Список всегда обновляется, на главной странице моего профиля. Женский легион Laurent Nautilus Female Legion (сокр. LNFL) или Женский батальон — формирование, состоящее из разных представительниц женщин-воинов на протяжении всей истории человечества. Полицейский легион International Police Legion (сокр. IPL) или Полицейский легион — формирование, состоящее из полицейских, по одному от каждой страны.